


Moving in

by Signe_chan



Series: I'm on my way [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Moving in day.





	Moving in

“Are you sure about this?” 

Eric stood outside the locked doorway of the place that’d been his home for years. His and Michael’s home. He had the key in his hand. In an envelope. Sealed. Their names written on it. 

Down the hall Jack stopped and set his box down. The last few things they’d needed for the last night in this place. Across the city was a brand new home. Well, not new. Old. With creaking floorboards and broken rails on the porch and a million other things Eric couldn’t wait to start fixing. 

So why did he feel so uncertain? 

Jack moved back down the hall and pressed himself in against Eric’s back and that helped. Contact. Eric could feel just how here with him Jack was, and it was wonderful. New and old and he just could not get bored of it. 

“I’m sure,” Jack said, and Eric could feel the words along his back, breathed into the hair at the top of his head. “Having second thoughts?” 

“Not really,” Eric said. “Nostalgia more than that, I guess? I won’t be able to come back here again.” 

“Do you want to?” 

“It wasn’t all bad,” Eric shrugged. “Though, well, I guess most of it was. But this is the place I got over a heart break. This is the place I raised a kid alone. I changed so much while I lived here…” 

“It’s hard to move on,” Jack said. Eric nodded because it was, though that wasn’t all of it. He knew this was just a little bit crazy. They’d been back together for just over a month. They shouldn’t be living together. Eric should be pushing to be independent. To find a job and a space of his own and taking things slowly. Not picking out wallpaper and having slow, secret conversations about maybe keeping one room for a nursery. 

But, at the same time, all those things felt more right than anything he’d done in years. 

“Hey, what are you two doing?” 

Eric looked over to see Michael coming back down the hall. He had a backpack on his shoulder, a cap low on his head and a displeased expression. “Are you trying to piss Mrs. White off one last time? You said we were going to get breakfast on the way to the new place.” 

“Do you always have to think with your stomach?” Eric said. 

“We were just saying goodbye.” 

Michael snorted. Then he darted forward, grabbing the envelope from Eric’s hand and shoving it under the door. Eric could only gape. 

“Michael!” 

“What?” Michael said. He turned to grin at them. “This place sucks. It’s always sucked, dad.” 

“It’s just…” Eric trailed off, tensing. It was just so very final. Such a big, scary step into the unknown. A future so different from what he had in the present. He felt like he was flying without a parachute. Like, any second, the floor might be ripped out from under him. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Jack said, still strong and solid behind him. “I promise.” 

Eric smiled. Jack couldn’t promise that really, but it was sweet that he’d try. 

“Come on, enough mush,” Michael said, heading away from them. “I want eggs. You coming Jack? Dad?”

“Yeah. We’re with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of the promised tie-in fic. There are 6 that I'll be posting over the next few days that follow Jack and Eric through the next few years of their lives. This one is, I think, the shortest. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
